


Can You Keep My Secret?

by chiaki_nanami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Has Their Own Body, F/F, F/M, Yandere Reader, blood and gore towards the end, chara will take over readers body, might do the do, oh fuck, people will be killed, post genocide and then pacifist, reader and sans get together, reader is a maid!, shits going down, some characters are in school, the rating might go up, this is kind of a crossover???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaki_nanami/pseuds/chiaki_nanami
Summary: It's hard being the student counsel president when Sans goes around ruining things for you. Of course, it's also hard being the student counsel president when you're a maid. When Sans finds out, will he keep your secret? And what's with this weird kid with red eyes always following you around?...





	

  You were part of the school counsel, and it was your job to make sure everything was in order and on check.  
  
 But with Sans the Skeleton involved, that was more or less not coming together.  
  
 Sure, he didn't purposely go out of his way to make things difficult for you, but whenever there was an accident, he was always present with his damn puns.  
  
 Like the pasta incident in the cooking club the other day? His brother had manage to make enough pasta to fill the entire room.  
  
 And it literally had, considering it got over all the floors and walls. Since no one had caught him before hand, you were held responsible and had to clean it all up. (Tch, what a pain...)  
  
 Now that you think about it, what was his brothers name? Pap....Paper...something to do with paper- no a font! Paperie....Papyr...oh, it's Papyru-  
  
 "jeez, watch where you're going miss, you might end up breaking a bone-"  
  
 Ugh! There it was, that annoying voice! It had to come...  
  
 ...from none other then Sans the Skeleton. He was looking up at you with a lazy smile. Completely satsfied with himself and that terrible pun.  
  
 He was around four feet and maybe nine inches. He was smaller than you, and that helped you keep up your intimidating stance. However, it's almost as if he didn't mind you were student counsel and could give him detention for wearing that damn blue jacket over his uniform. Again.  
  
 The standard uniform was navy slacks, white socks (which he didn't wear), brown loafers, white button-down, cream vest and a navy blazer. He, however, would always wear his puffy blue jacket over his blazer.  
  
 You wondered how he never seem to be hot in all that, especially in the summer, but you didn't ask. You didn't want to sound ignorant...what if it was a sensitive topic?  
  
 "You're not suppose to be wearing that Sans, I've told you this before,"  
  
 "aw shucks, it's pretty important to me miss, you really rattle my bones when you remind me of that,"  
  
 Your eyes widened. Shit, where you being insensitive? You did remember that his brother wore a red scarf around that you were too hesitant to ask to take off. He was just so sweet...  
  
 "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude-"  
  
 "don't worry about it, I was just pulling your leg,"  
  
 You scowled when he chuckled lowly, huffing and crossing your arms.  
  
 "You're such a pain in my ass,"  
  
 "i would agree, if only I had an ass,"  
   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I should be working on other stories, but instead I'm making new ones. Haha, I'm a mess. Anyway, I'm sorry for not writing in so long, my financial situation is a mess, so if you guys could donate to my paypal, that would be great! Anything you can will help me get back on my feet! The more donated, the more chapters can come out and even some bonus ones! I'll also put up comissions for stories if you guys really want them!
> 
> [paypal.me/JaquelineTapia](https://www.paypal.me/JaquelineTapia)


End file.
